Non Playable Regions
Sssilistra "Sssilistra is dragon territory. Its landscape is the stuff of childhood fantasies, though few ever set foot in that wild and powerful place. Amidst the blackened trees, fires spew from the volcanoes, which rumble ever angrily. Once every few decades, an elf is drawn to this violent land, hearing a music so raw and intense it cannot be ignored. Not many return, but one who did is the elf named Allios, a nhoblio older than most trees. It is from his rambling accounts that most knowledge of Sssilistra has been gleaned." "According to the elf Allios, hidden deep in the dragon land of Sssilistra, beyond a ring of fire (some believe this may be a circle of volcanoes) lies the greatest wonder he has ever seen. This spectacle is none other than a dragon city. Allios will talk at length about this sight - its architecture is magnificent and frightening; its walls are emblazoned with incredible patterns, all worked in gold; its citizens swoop and soar, their huge wings tearing through the sky with a noise like sails in the wind." Typically two or three dragons can found to fight in Sssilistra making it a popular hero skilling region.Don't forget a villager unit to loot the dead dragons. Watch out for flaming fireballs greeting you on arrival as well. The dragons will charge you if they think they can kill your units. Isle of the Corsairs Not much is known about this intriguing set of islands except that it will become visitable when the navy dlc is released. Desolate Hills "It is unknown why The Desolate Hills are quite so desolate. In the Older Times, humans attempted to settle in the region, but their crops failed and their animals died. Some believe magic corrupts the earth, for the Order of the Deep is said to work their spells here, far from prying eyes. Perhaps the wizards have always worked to keep humans away, and perhaps it is partly due to their influence that goblins also populate these hills, a menace to any who travel through." "It is said that some magic has escaped the wizards' control, and now The Desolate Hills pay host to a myriad of weird beings, half mortal and half magical. There is rumor of an eldritch tree which bears glowing fruit, and all who dine upon the fruit gain the ability to dine upon anything - sticks, stones and poison included. However, the tree is surrounded and nourished by a carnivorous swamp, which feeds hungrily on passers by. This tree has been blamed for the disappearance of an entire elf army, though a more mundane explanation points to a freak hurricane." Dunn Ergast "Dunn Erghast, so humans say, is a place where you either lose your hearing or your sanity, so loud and incessant are the bangings and clangings of dwarf mining operations. Dunn Erghast is the center of the dwarf realm. Above ground, the landscape is bleak, desolate and unforgiving. Below ground, it is worse. In the unstable tunnels, dwarfs work ceaselessly, hacking and burrowing. Their labyrinthine abode contains many riches, but only dwarfs possess the skill to navigate that treacherous subterranean dimension. Thus, dwarfs have maintained a contented existence in this unfriendly domain." "For centuries, dwarfs have eked out a living from the most inhospitable regions of Teria. This is not through necessity or even accident, but because of a universal urge towards hardship, which dwarfs name dreech-min, and which other races view as an inbuilt perversion. Dwarfs take pride in their indomitable dreech-min - the greater the adversity, the happier the dwarf. Consequently, their homes are hewed from the bowels of fearsome mountains, their weapons forged from the most unworkable materials, and they are at their most dangerous and awe-inspiring when vastly out-numbered on the battle-field." The Dwarven Marches "The origins of The Dwarven Marches' name are lost to time. The Dwarven Marches are marked by an abundance of deep, damp caves, none of which show evidence of dwarf habitation, past or present. When questioned on the name, the well known half-dwarf Sir Morin suggested that dwarfs had 'marched straight past that great manky hole', but while it is an appealing theory, Sir Morin's etymological expertise is not highly regarded by scholars." "Human treasure hunters sometimes explore the Dwarven Marches' speleological features, though it is a hazardous pursuit. Alongside the usual dangers of underground adventure, there are also several hostile denizens of these dark tunnels. Ogres frequent the larger spaces and goblins lurk in the nooks and crannies, ever ready with a dagger in the dark. Rumors also abound of more fearsome creatures - awful things with glowing eyes, fangs as big as arms, and an appetite for anything that walks on two legs. Elves, Orcs and humans are generally united in opinion - there is no desperate need to seek proof." Bal Rattha "Beyond the realm of Gokkholm lies the barren land of Bal Rattha. where desert stretches into every direction, glittering with a million salt lakes from which no creature can drink. This is the home of ogres, who live here in such numbers that their morning bellows shake the desert sand with a sound like the world ending. Orcs have never sent their armies here, perhaps because there is neither a civilization to destroy nor riches to plunder. Thus Bal Rattha is left to ogres and exiles, and the latter rarely survive for long." "Some Orcs venture beyond Gokkholm to Bal Rattha - indeed, amongst those who live nearby there is a tradition named haral-amakk which requires Orcs of a certain age to enter Bal Rattha and return only when their dagger has been colored with the blood of an ogre. Of course, scratching an ogre with a dagger does little to lighten the mood of the victim, but since ogres are rather slow beings, the task is rarely fatal. This tradition is something of a rite of passage, and marks an orc's arrival into adulthood."